


Evening games

by konura



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Vagina, Hebephilia, Intersex Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Masturbation, Out of Character, Romantic Fluff, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konura/pseuds/konura
Summary: Бета: PrInSe_Kiro
Relationships: Gavin Reed/RK800 "Connor" Android(s) (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 14





	Evening games

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: PrInSe_Kiro

ㅤㅤВ проекции бегала по красочным зелёным горам пара персонажей. Они смешно кряхтели, преодолевая преграды. Он украл его. Украл... Это громко сказано. Забрал к себе в гости. Тихо и незаметно, чтобы их никто не побеспокоил.

ㅤㅤСидя между чужих ног, Коннор чувствовал за спиной тёплое тело, а по бокам протянутые руки с контроллером. Ему непривычно. В доме его дедушки нет приставки. Но Гэвин подсказывал и помогал садаптироваться. Они передавали друг другу предметы, помогали в решении игровых загадок, негромко между собой переговаривались и исследовали неторопливо сюжет. Сказочные зверушки, мифический мир, который нужно спасти... На фоне милая, спокойная мелодия. Не взрослая игра, скорее, семейная. Это подарок для Коннора. Ему совсем не обидно, и возрастной ценз даже кажется — приятной заботой. Он чувствовал, как где-то за спиной ему в затылок прижимался колючий подбородок или нос, как его незатейливо во время игры целовали в макушку и потирались лицом о мягкие, пахнущие клубничным шампунем волосы.

ㅤㅤКоннор никому не сказал и сбежал к нему, чтобы никто не достал. Подальше от подростковых и семейных проблем. Из объятий этого _старика_ его точно не смогут достать.

ㅤㅤОни сидели на кровати в тёмной комнате, освещённые проекцией игры. Если протянуть руку в неё, персонажи попросят соблюдать дистанцию и смешно закряхтят, будто им неудобно.

ㅤㅤРаскрытая ладонь легла на плоский, тощий живот. Она ненаседающе поглаживала, обводя по кругу. Голос Гэвина звучал где-то над ухом, спокойно и вкрадчиво. Он подсказывал, что и как делать, ощутимо улыбался, положив подбородок на плечо Коннора и потираясь щетиной. Иногда Коннор в ответ откидывал голову назад и водил руками в воздухе, лениво хихикая с шуток. Совершенно безобидных и непохабных.

ㅤㅤК нему нежно прижались тёплыми, чуть влажными губами за ухом. Чуть пониже. На шее... Он молча продолжал двигать героя, а Гэвин стоял. Его ладонь не управляла контроллером. Рука на животе покрепче обхватила мягкое тельце, притягивая ближе спиной к себе. У Коннора аккуратные, небольшие ушки, которые нельзя не обхватить губами.

Их никто не найдёт. Здесь только они.

ㅤㅤПослышались чуть громче кроткие вздохи. Такой небольшой, ласковый, милый... Гэвин целовал его не как любовника, а как мальчика, которому необходимо особенное, чуткое обращение. И Коннор заметно обмякал в его ладонях, откинулся на крепкую грудь, глядя куда-то на игру перед собой, ощущая, как его гладят не поверх футболки, а под ней, по боку и у линий рёбер кончиками пальцев.

ㅤㅤОн коротко мыкал, не решаясь посмотреть вниз, а когда всё же опустил глаза, заметил, что к нему под резинку домашних шорт и трусов скользнула ладонь. Без грубого порыва или нетерпения. Наоборот, медленно и... волнующе.

ㅤㅤГэвин с лёгким удивлением моргнул, видя, как бёдра робко раскрылись шире.

ㅤㅤШероховатые крупные пальцы мазнули по гладкому лобку, опустились ниже...

ㅤㅤПоразительно быстро всё стало горячим. Хотя нет... Ведь Коннор пока лишь подросток. Чувствительный, восприимчивый и такой отзывчивый. С ним нужно быть бережным, не пугать.

ㅤㅤНебольшие, чуть пухлые губы, кожа почти бархатная. Коннор засопел, закрыв глаза. Рот невольно приоткрылся, и он прижался лбом в крепкую шею. Его трепетно поглаживали подушечками пальцев по щели между губ, почти до невинной щекотки... А теперь чуть глубже, раздвинув большие.... Он слабо застонал и свёл брови в жалобном жесте, потому что Гэвин ужасно осторожный.

ㅤㅤЕго палец опустился, размазывая вдоль горячего влагалища первые выделения смазки. Вниз и до самого верха. Ещё... И... Он грубо стиснул клитор, и Коннора крупно перетряхнуло со сбитым дыханием. После нежной ласки последовала резкая стимуляция, от которой тело в руках Гэвина жалобно возилось и дёргалось со сдавленным скулежом. «Вот так, умница», — с приятным кипящим порывом думал Рид, урчаще из груди выдыхая, начав грубо надрачивать. И судя по реакциям, Коннору это по-своему нравилось. Когда его перетряхивали, не давая сползти вниз, прижимали к торсу и игрались с клитором. Его стоны становились всё несдержаннее и нетерпеливее... И вдруг — медленные, невесомые, томные оглаживания, чтобы успокоить и дать немножко ему передохнуть.

ㅤㅤЕго щёки и уши раскраснелись, сильнее привлекая Гэвина, снова целующего мальчика куда-то в шею с особенным животрепещущим чувством в груди. Только ему позволено.

ㅤㅤТолько ему можно прикасаться там. К трепетному и чистому. Никому больше. Только Гэвину. Коннор всхлипнул. Его крупно затрясло. Он на грани. Гэвин гораздо опытнее. Ещё немного...

Его мальчик. Самый искренний, самый честный, самый лучистый.

ㅤㅤ— Н... н-н... н-не-нет...

ㅤㅤ— Давай, зайчик, ты ведь почти всё. — Рид сам уже хрипло дышал, давая себе волю в том, чтобы как следует потрогать всей размашистой ладонью небольшую, мокрую промежность самого чистого мальчика, стиснуть, пощупать и голодно, гулко сглотнуть, рычаще выдохнуть. — Давай, Конни...

ㅤㅤКоннор крепко, жарко прижался вспотевшей спиной к груди, жалобно поджал губы, зажмурился от игр с клитором и резко в одну секунду вытянулся, затрясся. Он несколько секунд крупно сотрясался телом от оргазма, вытянув ноги, окончательно обмякая в объятиях Рида. Тот сухо облизнулся и жадно стиснул его, на что об него измотанно, ласково потёрлись лицом.

ㅤㅤ— В следующий раз... если захочешь поиграть со мной — не обязательно включать приставку... — стеснённо пробормотал Коннор.

ㅤㅤГэвин удовлетворённо усмехнулся и поцеловал в висок.

ㅤㅤ— Учту.


End file.
